conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Saëson
Saëson is an island state located in Northwestern North America, off the coast of the Canadian province of British Columbia. Saëson is bordered by the Pacific Ocean to the west and south, the Saëson Strait to the east, and the Dixon Entrance to the north. The nation shares maritime borders with the United States to the north and Canada to the east. Saëson is a federalist legislative imperial monarchy, with an Emperor as the head of state and government, and an Imperial Diet as its legislature. The nation's government holds one of the world's oldest lines of monarchical lineage, some sources dating it as far back as 25 CE. Along with its considerable age, the position of the Emperor within government has also retained significant power throughout its history. A series of constitutional laws and statutes passed throughout the 20th century retained strong power within the Emperor, as monarchies across the globe began to shift towards more democratic methods. Some scholars have placed the age of the general imperial monarchy of the nation at some 4500 years old, dating back to the Monlër dynasty which began its reign in 2503 BCE. Even with such an aged state, the nation's history is one of general stability and endurance. The economy of Saëson is generally centered around agriculture, fishing, and artisan craftsmanship. Economic policies currently in place prevent large scale foreign intervention in the economy, which allows for the minimal exploitation of the unique luxury goods which the nation has remained famous for. Lacquerwear, dyes, fabrics, and other basic amenities from the nation sell famously throughout the globe, though they are considered generally mundane household and clothing items domestically. Though foreign intervention in the economy is largely absent, some goods found internationally which have become extremely popular within the nation are certain clothing items, exotic foods, and specific minerals. Trade is kept at a surplus, creating a stable and strong domestic economy which is largely self sufficient. The country's foreign policies prevent most cultural contact between foreigners and residents within the nation, creating a gap between the populace and events across the globe. While most of the population is considered to be somewhat xenophobic, Saëson enjoys well relations with most nations across the globe, and is considered to be unique culturally in adhering to certain cultural aspects of both the East and West. The nation is a member of the United Nations, though its government has little regards for the ongoing within the organization, and sees it mainly as a forum for international events. Etymology The word Saëson is a word derived from the Saësoner word sason, which means homeland. It is commonplace belief through verified court documents dating from the Monlër dynasty that the word was created by the first Emperor to signify the beginning of a new land, and thus a new land required a new word to represent it. It has also been proven that the precursors to modern Saësoner language spoke in a very similar fashion as contemporary speakers, although it was never considered to be Saësoner language on a large scale until the nation's unification. Therefore, it is largely believed that before the creation of the word Saëson for general reference to the island and nation as a whole, the inhabitants of the land used the word mond, meaning earth, when referring to all known places within the modern day boundaries of Saëson. History Ancinroc era Humans are estimated to have arrived on the islands which compose the contemporary boundaries of Saëson sometime around 11700 BCE, around the end of the last glacial period which had covered the islands in glaciers and ice. While the majority of human migration into the Americas consisted of peoples who passed through both contemporary Egypt, India, and China, the early peoples who arrived on Saëson are believed to have been of European origin. The group of European migrants supposedly left the European continent around 64000 BCE and slowly made their way west through contemporary Russia, eventually arriving and settling the islands; this theory is largely supported by the evidence of similar Saësoner artifacts found throughout Russia and even on mainland Canada. It is because of the theory of European origin that the people of Saëson have such a different appearance as opposed to the other native inhabitants of the Americas. The group of migrants who eventually settled on the islands primarily partook in fishing and gathering of local fruits, and they were one of the few Paleolithic peoples of the time to settle permanently within a set of boundaries. Several tribes of the early Saësoner peoples emerged around the time of the settlement of the islands. Seven distinct tribal groups are known to have existed, though it is unknown if there were more spread across a greater number of islands. Burial sites, prototype stone villages, and extensive cave complexes are present across the islands which show evidence of a sort of mastery of masonry around 7400 BCE, though it wasn't until around 4900 BCE did the various tribes of the island begin the organized construction of permanent settlements. Around 4400 BCE, the small scale management of plants which grew around these villages is known to have occurred, a very simple and early form of agriculture. By 4150 BCE, it is known that the people of most villages purposely would plant seeds and cultivate the grown crops. Through this method, peaches, pears, plums, and cabbage which were transited with the migrants from Eurasia became a staple in the diets of the peoples. Fishing also became an organized method of harvesting, as the tribes would trap several generations of fish at a time within inlets and then allow for some to breed and harvest the others. The development of basic agricultural skills in the majority of small tribal villages eventually led to the establishment of the first cities by 3800 BCE. The city of Jenlaë in the northern part of the islands is the first known city to have developed, it was a thriving town with an economy based on its collection of organized artisan guilds which would create a monopoly in the trade of their specific industries. For several hundred years, Jenlaë remained the only city on the islands, and it was also the city from which early forms of mathematics, writing, and governance were developed on the islands. Around 3200 BCE, the lower classes of Jenlaë rebelled against the rule of the city's chief. Within this rebellion, the peoples who were against the values of the greedy rulers took power and established a system of freedom which would eventually lead to the city's downfall around 3120 BCE. Using Jenlaë as an example for the failure of trade based societies, the peoples of the island became extremely regionalist and backed small societies with the overall governing bodies being ruled by kinship. It wasn't until 2880 BCE that a second attempt at establishing an organized society emerged once again in the northern segment of the islands: the peoples of that region began to exchange with one another's compounds freely. These exchanges gradually led to the development of organized trade networks across the islands by 2600 BCE, giving rise to several powerful families in different parts of the islands. Monlër and Langon dynasties In the year 2504 BCE, it is known that the Monlër family of the central region successfully established an organized land in which they subordinated the other families in an equal mass. The Monlërs built a large palace compound from which they ruled the remaining population, which would become the flourishing city of Desalon. The family ruled their territory peacefully, and their establishment of an orderly society led to the incorporation of the regions to the north and small segments of land to the south. Around 2340 BCE, the Monlër family entered into a large conflict with the peoples of the southern islands, and this conflict resulted in the total unification of the islands by 2260 BCE. The power of a centralized dynasty over the remainder of the people allowed for the organized growth and expansion of the people as a whole, with several more cities emerging across the islands by 1900 BCE. However, in approximately 1760 BCE, another powerful family had arisen to equal the wealth of the Monlër dynasty, encouraging foul play to transpire between the two. The actions against one another sparked a full civil war to begin in 1750 BCE, and the result was the rise of the Langon dynasty in 1680 BCE. The Langon rulers were much more focused on the development of the general well being the people they ruled over, and as a result a more intensive system of public welfare was developed. It is known that by the year 1400 BCE, the Langon dynasty's state welfare system had provided housing to around 40% of the population and then daily food supplies to some 15% of the total population. Through their organized bureaucracy, public education systems and demographic record keeping became an integral part of the state, and it is now known that by 900 BCE the total population of the islands was 14,567 people. Farming and fishing began to fall as a more governed process with the growth of large populations across the nation, and these actions received a great amount of criticism from farmers and fishermen who had kept their practice for centuries. To appease the workers, the Langon dynasty proposed a system of payment which would institutionalize farming and fishing, a measure which was greatly dismissed by the workers themselves. When the dynasty began to use force to take those industries, the workers revolted against the dynasty, and began a full scale civil war over the conflict by 743 BCE. Peasant kingdom After their overthrow of the Langon dynasty in 699 BCE, the peasants established what is now known as the peasant kingdom, or the Paësantreuson in Saësoner. The kingdom was little like a kingdom, a more of a collection of family-based communities that ruled over the land in a legislative manner. The cities were given autonomy by the peasants, and quickly the culture of cities became less intertwined with the culture of the peasants, though both still relied upon each other for their food and other basic necessities. By 550 BCE, the cities had organized themselves into a confederation of city-states, while the peasant kingdom of the farmers remained largely a collection of kinship governed communities. The two operated harmoniously with one another, and many began to have strong faith in the stability of the peasant kingdom. The kingdom remained largely at peace until the emergence of a drought around the year 85 BCE which crippled the peasants and thus devastated the cities, creating massive disorder across the islands of Saëson. Mognaë dynasty It wasn't until the year 25 AD did order once again arise in the islands, this time from the city of Desalon. The Mognaë dynasty's power largely came from its presence in the military and within various trading organizations, and thus they held both economic and military authority. Using force, the dynasty overtook the cities in the north and south of the islands, establishing a monarchical government for the first time in nearly 700 years. The new imperial monarchy was accepted by most people across Saëson, as it established order over a largely lawless society. With the end of the drought in 130 CE, the Mognaë dynasty remained in power through their appropriations towards the benefit of both the farmers and the cities. By allowing the farmers to remain independent of government control, and simply allowing them to trade their produce with the cities on a barter based system, the dynasty survived the scorn that resulted in the overthrow of the previous Langon dynasty. The Mognaë dynasty even became highly organized with their loose rule of a society based on equal value, establishing a bureaucracy and several courts at the palace which would institutionalize education and various other schools of governance. Around 405 CE, the Mognaë dynasty sent a party to colonize the islands to the north and east, and many colonies resulted in large successes which established a flourishing imperial system for Saëson. The empire withheld their new territorial claims and even made contact with several Native American civilizations, eventually establishing a system of foreign trade that would stretch as far as the Mayan civilization in the far south. The Aleutian islands, the Alaskan coast islands, and the Columbian coast islands all became apart of the new Saësoner Empire, and as a result the Mognaë family became extremely wealthly. Around 980 CE, it is estimated that the Mognaë family had accumulated a contemporary total value of $60 billion, making them possibly the richest organization on the planet at the time. Because of their great wealth and the grand prosperity they brought for the people, the Mognaë dynasty retained strong support throughout their empire, making them the single longest reigning monarchy in their nation's history. Kommers era The Mognaë dynasty was the largest supporter of exploration and expansion for the Saësoner people. By 1020, they had organized several fleets of ships which would specialize in the exploration of the coast to find new lands a civilizations with which they could trade. A group of ships left the harbour at Desalon in 1023, and eventually they arrived in the Chinese coast around 1025. There was a small exchange between the Chinese and the Saësoners, in which the Saësoners learned of efficient Chinese architecture, dyes, lacqeurwear, silk and cotton milling, and several Chinese methods of producing a fruit liquor from pears, peaches, and plums. The envoy that had knowledge of these Chinese innovations returned to the islands around 1029, and their introduction to Saësoner society brought great change in the economic and cultural output of the Empire as a whole. Soon, the Saësoner Empire had established a trade network with the Chinese through the Aleutian islands, and contact was also established with the Koreans, Japanese, and Taiwanese. An extensive trade network brought stability in the wealth of the Mognaë family, making them the single most powerful body in the nation. The trade network with East Asia continued to profit the Empire until around 1356, when the beginning of the Little Ice Age interrupted the stability of trade with the Asian cultures. The Little Ice Age inhibited the ability of the Empire to trade with the civilizations west of the Aleutian islands. The Little Ice Age also began a time of stable deterioration of the Empire's holding throughout Northwestern North America, and by 1726, the Empire had been reduced to holding the original Saësoner islands with a small number of outlying colonial islands. Isoëlmon era In 1802, the first contact with Europeans was made with Russian fur trappers who came from the Russian colony of Alaska. The appearance of the pale, heterochromatic eyed Saësoners astounded the Russians, at first sight believing them to be fellow Russians. After a brief exchange of words and goods, the Russians told their government of a European-like civilization that inhabited the New World in a manner similar to the Chinese. Quickly, the Saësoners were introduced to the British, Sapnish, and the French as colonial powers attempted to befriend and align themselves with the small nation. The Saësoner Imperial Court, on the other hand, refused European efforts at the establishment of permanent trade with the Europeans, because after consulting several Native American groups in the Pacific Northwest, it was known that the Europeans would steal land from Native peoples. In 1809, the last attempt at forming diplomatic ties between the British and Saësoner Empires was withdrawn after the British made no advances in their dealings on the formation of trade and permanent diplomatic exchange. In 1811, the British launched a naval invasion of the small island nation, a chance at colonizing the islands and formatting the organized exploitation of its unique resources. The British had a large technological advantage, and the troops that landed on the islands were knowledgeable of the flora and climate of mainland Canada. However, the Saësoners had mastered the art of war within the confines of their homeland, and their overall tactics easily defeated the British attempts at a land-based invasion. Category:Saëson Category:Nations